


【Evanstan】Welcome to LA

by xanadu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanadu/pseuds/xanadu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>·RPS - Freeform<br/>·Out of Character</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to LA 上

**Author's Note:**

> ·RPS - Freeform  
> ·Out of Character

**上**

直到现在，每当Sebastian回忆起他和Chris糟糕的相遇，与Chris聊到，Chris都会说:“Babe，你那次真的很主动，要不我就不敢做了。”这时，Sebastian绝对会扔个枕头过去，以表愤慨。

和每个刚毕业的表演系学生一样，Sebastian也首先选择去了洛杉矶。谁都知道洛杉矶电影公司多，机会多，但相对来说演员也多，遍地都是。毫不夸张的说，就连路边的清洁工，或许他都参演过某部大片。

作为一个新人，好吧，在这里他连新人都不算。虽然他在大学里演的几部电影，但都是小配角，而在这街上还有许多熟悉的主演们，他们也同他一样在争取机会。

有人会选择去公司直接面试，有人会通过熟人介绍，有的人还会天天给某个导演发骚扰信息。总之，机会还是有的，只是看你是否准备充分。

Sebastian在这里还不认识什么人，一切都从大学里关系很好的一个朋友那里开始。朋友很乐意带他去认识更多圈里人，于是他们每天都有去各种聚会场合。也是因为这样，每天他的开销很大。天晓得，都是花在那些一个味的酒水上。糟糕的是，又没碰上个什么大主。朋友更是倒霉，职场情场都失利，他们所住的房子也因为她的男友突然搬走，一下子每人要负担更多的房租。

眼下，他必须要先去找份兼职工作，否则，那些数字看起来越来越多的账单就会压的他喘不过气来。

误打误撞，Sebastian也不知自己是怎么找到了一家家政公司。或许是在网上，但是已经不重要了，重要的是他们第二天就给他安排了工作，而且还是日结工资。

Sebastian没有犹豫，第二天午后，头顶着这个城市毫不吝啬的阳光，在差点被烤焦时，终于在路边拦到了一辆的士，他将手机上接收到的地址报给了司机。

“兄弟，去参加派对吗？”当车开到一个红绿灯口等待时，前排那个黑人司机问他。

“不，去工作。”

“喔——我知道，伙计，那一片区可住的都是大导演和一线演员，说不定哪天你也成为其中一位，我想现在可以让你先帮我签个名。”

“噢，谢谢，我也希望有那一天。”说着，Sebastian便咧嘴笑了起来，眼角挤出几条耐人寻味的笑纹，嘴边扬起好看的弧度，这一切都让司机朋友在后视镜里看到。

“绝对可以，看看你这异国风情的长相，只要表现好点，定能签上部大片。”

Sebastian回了句我会努力的，司机却说真羡慕那些导演。他并没有想他话里的意思，直到他坐在大导演Chris Evans家的柔软沙发上，喝着他递给他的威士忌，然后突然被他吻住。好吧，其实从他进门后大导演不是要他去哪里拿工具清理泳池什么之类的，而是问他喝点什么，他就觉得不对劲。

“等等…等等…”Sebastian连忙推开将要把他压进沙发里的人。

“怎么呢？我身上有异味吗？”被拒绝的Chris，露出一幅很挫败的表情，还反复在自己身上闻了又闻。

“不不，你很好，身上的味道很好，只是……唔……”我是来做家务的，不是来玩什么“潜规则”。Sebastian后面的话还没来得及说出来，又被对方吻住。要命的是，不知是不是他的吻技太好，自己下面都有了反应，心脏也跟着猛烈跳动起来。

期间，Chris接过他手里一直拿着的酒杯放在一旁的茶几上，又更加卖力的吻他。Sebastian只觉得他闭着眼前都在冒星星，嘴里的舌头却不由自主的配合着对方的动作，不停翻弄，不停吸舔。

好像知道他会有反应似得，Chris一把将手摸到了他的两腿间。Sebastian更加重了喘气，碍于他们嘴一直都没有分开，简直让他上气不接下气。

 

Chris完全没想到助理帮他安排的是个男性应召，他从来没有和那个男的发生过关系，但这也不妨碍他的兴致，或者说是眼前这位完全挑起了他的兴致。

面前这位漂亮男孩，有双迷人的眼睛，性感的薄唇。特别是和他说话时他总是用他那像小鹿班比一样可爱大眼睛直勾勾的看着他，不经意的还总伸出他那湿漉的小舌尖舔舐他的唇瓣。该死的，Chris在心里狠狠的骂了一句，他根本就忍不住的将嘴贴了上去。

Chris第一次的动作稍微有点笨拙，这毕竟是他第一次吻一个男人。所以，对方连忙推开了他，他只好说些别的化解尴尬。看到对方极力解释的样子，Chris再也按耐不住心中的猛禽，管不了其它，先取悦他，再让他取悦自己。

该死的！当Chris再一次吻上对方时，他又在心里骂了句。眼前这个漂亮男孩，嘴里怎么能够这么甜，他简直一刻都不愿意撤出自己的唇舌。

吻到天昏地暗，两眼发花，Chris才依依不舍的分开，刚刚退出他的嘴里，他又折回去亲了下他的嘴巴，发出清脆的一声“啵”。

 

“我喜欢你的眼睛。”Chris看着Sebastian明亮的灰蓝大眼睛，如实告诉了对方。

“呃……我……我喜欢你的胡子。”Sebastian觉得总要回答点什么才算礼貌，再怎么说别人是自己还蛮欣赏的导演，而且真人还如此热辣。

“真的？”Chris说着就抬起自己下巴，用胡子蹭着Sebastian的脖子。

“你喜欢吗？”Chris再一次确认。

“Yeah……我喜欢。”大导演浓密的胡子弄得Sebastian的脖子有点痒，他只有笑着回答出来。

“Oh my gosh，you’re so hot！”看到眼前这位漂亮男孩甜美的笑容，Chris越发激动，一把将Sebastian推到在沙发上，手也伸进他的衣服里面，抚摸上里面的皮肤。

Sebastian感觉Chris手掌好似有魔力，只要他抚摸的地方都跟着发热起来，接着他们又吻在了一起。Chris的热吻更让他欲罢不能，他变换着不同角度，积极的迎合对方舌头的侵虐。被阳光照得透亮的客厅里，只听得见他们唇舌间发出的“呲呲”水声。

“对了，你叫什么名字。”接吻的间歇，Chris用额头抵着Sebastian的额头问到。

“Sebastian。”

“OK，Sebastian,很高兴认识你……”不过，你的时间宝贵，我们还是快点进入正题吧。Chris后面的话都不想浪费时间去说，双手已经将对方的上衣脱去，马上又脱掉了自己的。

Chris的身材好的没话说，之前穿着衣服时就能看出来，现在拿掉了遮掩，Sebastian更是惊叹，他的双手不自觉摸上了他的胸肌。透过胸膛上的那片绒毛，Sebastian都能感觉到那里跳跃着的男性荷尔蒙。

Chris的双手也抚摸着Sebastian的前面，一只手又游走上他的后颈，兜起他的后脑向自己凑近，自然而然的他再一次吻上了Sebastian红润的嘴唇。

“Oh，Sebastian，你介意我叫你Baby吗？”分开之际，Chris问起了Sebastian。虽然他知道看在按照小时计费的钞票上，对方一定会答应他的任何要求，但他还是故意问了下。毕竟能得到眼前这个漂亮男孩的允许会让他更为兴奋。

在这疯狂又燥热的城市谁都需要发泄下，Sebastian自己也不例外，不过他确实对Chris有感觉，他从不爱掩饰自己的想要。一个称谓并没什么，他连这个莫名其妙的来一发都不介意，还会在意这些小细节？于是他点了点头作为回答。

 

TBC


	2. Welcome to LA 中

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PWP！！！

**中**

Chris做足了前戏，他在自己的柱身和对方的穴口都涂满了润滑剂。看着那小小的暗红入口，被涂的亮晶晶的，这让他格外兴奋，鼻翼大吐粗气的同时，下面的家伙更加坚挺了。他心里还从没这么感谢他的弟弟，在他家拉下了如此有用的东西。

他刚刚将他的粗壮慢慢挺进了Sebastian炙热紧致的甬道里，那个该死的门铃就响起了，他根本不想理会，像抓紧时间般退出一点后又连忙插入。Sebastian的里面又紧又热，每一次的摩擦，无不挑逗着他分身壁上每一处敏感神经，这是他从未体验过的舒服感觉，让他都不知能用什么来表达。不过，他的嘴巴却比大脑快一步的先发泄出一个似低吼般的“Fuck”。

Sebastian正跪趴在沙发里，又白又圆的屁股向他高高撅起，Chris用手掌揉捏着那两块挺翘臀瓣，随着抽插顶入他揉捏的力度也越来越大，使得那肉团团的地方都印上了显眼的红色掌印。

但那该死的门铃还是响着，无休无止般。身下的Sebastian都在提醒他有人在按门铃。Chris还是不想搭理，他想到若是有急事找他的人定会打他的电话，而他的手机正躺在一边茶几上，一点动静都没有。这让他更没有理由去理会了，与此同时，他更加卖力的抽插起来。顶着跪趴在沙发的Sebastian整个身子都向前挪动了位置。

Chris刚刚进入自己体内时，Sebastian只觉得胀痛，毕竟他那大家伙，不是谁都吃得消的，连着被抽插了几次，感谢他那地方的强大适应力和毫不客气的某人。他已经完全没有痛感了，取而代之的居然是隐隐约约的酥麻感觉，有一下没一下，轻一下重一下，不知什么时候，他听到耳边有个熟悉的声音在呻吟，下一秒他才意识到是自己发出的。该死！他羞愧难当的马上用上排牙紧咬住他的下唇，想制止从嘴里再发出类似声音。

随后，Chris完全抽出了他的家伙，这让他还居然还产生了片刻的渴求感。权当好奇，他扭过头想看个究竟，就被对方扳过身平躺在了沙发上，面对面的，他看见了光裸的Chris，喘着粗气的他，淋漓的汗水涂亮了他健壮的手臂，壮硕的胸肌和整齐的腹肌上那片片绒毛覆盖着诱人的男性荷尔蒙，阵阵好闻的味道同时也挑逗着他。没待他欣赏个够，Chris长驱直入他体内的家伙就让他回过神来。

伴着些许胀痛感，Chris完全没入后，也渐渐弯下身来将面庞贴近了他，最后吻上了他的唇。只有在接吻的时候，Chris才是最温柔的，Sebastian突然得出这个结论。他尽情的享受这份温存，不知怎么的，本来细细品尝的吻竟然变成近乎啃食般的舔咬。变了味道的吻，充满了占有意味，差点让他喘不过气，但更甚的是Chris也加快了下身抽插顶入的速度。

那撩人的酥麻酸涩感觉又回来了，Sebastian不能自已，双手早就攀上了Chris的肩头，手指在他后背那片地又抓又挠。这样的体位让Chris总能找准他体内的某一点，再加上他那有力的家伙还不断摩擦蹂躏。Sebastian两眼几度发花，双腿紧接着连连抽搐，他早已顾不上嘴里会飘出怎样的声音，只可惜都被埋入了Chris痴缠的唇舌里。

“啊……啊……Chris……”当Chris终于放开他的嘴唇，他还是连同对方的名字叫出了声。

“再叫一遍我的名字，Baby，我爱死你的声音了！”Chris喘着粗气，一边抽插一边要求着。

“……Chris……”Sebastian乖乖的叫唤着，那双迷离的大眼睛紧盯着对方不放，还伸出小舌头舔了舔他被吻得红通通的嘴唇。

Sebastian绝对不知道他的动作有多么诱惑，这让Chris简直血脉膨胀直冲向下体。“身体力行”的Chris一把就将Sebastian两条细长的腿架在了他的肩上，双手抱握住对方的腿部，完全固定住Sebastian后，便全身心的奋力进攻着他的后庭。

“啊啊啊啊……”Chris这次太快了，太急了，Sebastian完全控制不了的大叫出声来，正与他们胯下交合发出的“啪啪”声响混成了同一个频率。

最后，几乎在同一时刻，他们一起喷薄而出了欲望。Sebastian躺在沙发上，喘息了好久才慢慢平复。之后，他从沙发里爬起了来，带着汗津津的身体，踩着软绵绵的步子决定先去浴室洗个澡。但他没料到还没走出几步，膝盖就突然一软，还好是倒入了及时跑过来接住的Chris怀里。

如果作为某种职业，被夺去第一次绝对值这个价格吧。但他只是个家政，在什么家务都没做的情况下，就拿到这么多工钱。Sebastian不知自己到底是亏还是赚。他坐在Chris为他叫来的出租车后座，捏了捏手里那厚厚的装钱信封，不停的打着头脑仗。不过，想到再怎样也就这一次，没必要再为这事操心，大不了，就当是做了一场梦，至少现在有笔钱可以付清账单了。

Sebastian本来以为自己可以忘记那场荒诞的梦，但却发现越想忘记就越记得清楚。Chris的脸总时不时浮现在他脑海里，洗澡时还会想着他的光裸的健壮身体自慰。他就要被这种羞耻感折磨疯了，没想到自己居然因为一次稀里糊涂的“来一发”爱上了别人。他欲哭无泪，只觉得洛杉矶的太阳越发热烈，特别是在他再一次去Chris家的路上。

好吧，这次是真的去做家政，虽然他已经辞了那份工作，正在一个剧里演了一位小配角。但要命的他，一接到Chris的电话，说需要工作人员帮他清理泳池，他二话没说就接应了。

顶着烈阳，他好不容易拦到了一辆的士。这次开车的是位白人司机，他一听说他的地址，就和上次那个黑人司机一样的反应，只是这位说的更直白一些，或者是他自己比上次更明白了些。他连忙理直气壮的回了句:“我只是去做家政的。”

白人司机马上难以置信的说:“你这漂亮的男孩居然要靠做家政为生？！”

“只是兼职。”Sebastian马上回答了他，并且他还只兼Chris一家，“你知道的，这次据说是要去清理泳池，我本想带着那个长杆子，但想到你的车肯定放不下。”为了让白人司机更信服，Sebastian继续辩解到，却引来司机朋友哈哈大笑。


	3. Welcome to LA 下

**下**

Sebastian按动门铃，房里面隐约传出“门没有锁”的回应。他推开门走进去后，偌大又明亮的客厅并没有Chris的身影，最后他穿过客厅，在屋后的露天泳池边找到了房子的主人。

正午的阳光很热烈，以至于现在的Chris上身只穿了件工字白色背心，刚好能包裹住他那壮实的倒三角身型。下身穿着休闲短裤他也露出了平日很少见到的毛毛腿。他手里握着一根长杆，正在泳池里打捞着落入里面的树枝残叶。

“你来的很及时，我都已经清理完了。”发现他的到来，Chris停下手里的动作，边说边笑，还用手背擦了擦额头上的汗。

Sebastian听了可不高兴了，“不是你让我这个时间来的吗？”说着，他还特意看了看手腕上的表，其实他还来早了，“既然已经做完了，那我还是回去好了。”他又故作轻松的说，话音刚落转身就作势要走。

Sebastian的心里也跟着难受起来，这显然和他本来期待的很不一样，但是他又能期待什么呢？

在他还没有走上两步时，身后就传来Chris丢掉竿子的声音，不料对方还追了过来，一把将他从背后拥进了他那宽阔的怀抱里。这使得Sebastian那本来微微发酸的心一下子又变得扑通扑通直跳。

“你以为我真的是要你来做这些吗，宝贝？”Chris说着已将柔软的唇贴上了怀里人的耳朵。Sebastian只觉得一股热流从被贴上的耳廊上迅速窜满整个面部，心跳也跟着跳的更快。他暗骂自己没有出息，一大把年纪还像个情窦初开的人一样，但也起不到任何作用。

“我怎么会舍得让你做这些？我的甜心。”

Chris继续说着，他这时已经将Sebastian扳过了身子。Sebastian当然不想抬起自己红通通的脸让对方看到他的傻样，所以一直低着头。于是，Chris将自己的额头抵在Sebastian的脑门上，用手指轻掂对方可爱的下巴，试图抬起他的脸。

终于，Sebastian还是慢慢抬起了他的脸，在他还没看清Chris的整个面庞时，就迎上了对方的一个吻。Sebastian闭着眼睛接纳着，Chris吻的很温柔，一下一下的轻琢他的嘴唇。在Chris一只手臂环过他的腰际大手掌正兜起他的屁股，一手拖着他的后背将他固在怀里时，也加深了他的吻。Chris伸出舌头纠缠上了他的，他也摆弄自己头部的角度积极配合。

Sebastian喜欢和Chris接吻，这让他觉得这个世界只有他们彼此，即使Chris一直吻到他两眼都发花，大脑空白，身上好像被抽空了所有力气，他也会如同一个经历过溺水的人一样，拼命的扒着Chris，用尽全身最后的力气紧紧拥抱住他。

Chris的吻无论是热烈的痴缠还是浅尝辄止的温柔，都能让他忘我投入。所以他并没察觉不知不觉中他已被Chris带到了泳池边沿，在一股力的作用下，他被推进了水里。还好泳池里的水很浅，他落入后立即稳稳的站在了里面。看着岸上对他笑的Chris，他刚想生气或是朝他扑水报复，那个人就自己跳了进来，一瞬间同他一样湿透了头发和全身衣服。这下他一点也不生气了，特别是在Chris又凑上前吻住了他。

Chris边吻边脱掉了拥在怀里人湿漉漉的格子衬衣，他很喜欢Sebastian穿着这件衬衣，不过他此时最爱莫过于他里面那件被打湿的白色背心。它分明就是一块透明的纱布，将Sebastian的胸部和腹部肌肉线条印得格外清晰，特别是他胸前那微凸的两点，隔着布料都能窥探出他的颜色。Chris可忍受不了这样的挑逗，他伸出手指就轻轻的捏起了它们，时而还来回撩拨，使之更为挺立。一来二去，怀里人的喘息也变得越来越重。

“等等，Chris……”Sebastian这下觉得呼吸困难多了，嘴巴被Chris一直堵着，光靠鼻翼呼吸完全就不能应付对方不停地撩拨他胸前的敏感。他推拒着Chris，连忙退出了被吸舔住的唇舌。

哪知对方的吻又迅速落到了他的脖子处，要命的是，这里也是相当敏感。Chris又咬又舔那儿的皮肤，时而还吸住他凸出的喉结，再加上双手依然卖力的揉捏挑逗他的乳尖。他只得伸长了脖子大力喘息，这也让对方完全埋入了他的颈项间舔弄起来。他本来只抓住Chris结实手臂的双手也不由自主的在对方前胸到处抚摸，那些呼之欲出的壮硕肌肉，虽隔着一件背心也抵挡不了里面的火热。

正当他意欲将大胆的那只手一路向下伸进Chris的裤子里时，Chris却两手托起他的臀部将他从水里抱起来，为了不再掉进水里他的两腿也紧紧盘住对方的腰部，双臂自然的环上了他的脖子。

Chris抱着他将他放在了泳池边沿坐着，他的脚还是可以伸到水里。Chris又将自己的身子卡在了他分开的两长腿间，低头再一次吻住了他的唇。

忘情接吻的同时，Sebastian也将双腿交叉夹在了Chris的大腿处，从水里腾空的双脚便轻松的搁在他的挺翘的屁股上。Chris越吻越带劲，接着又俯下身用嘴唇包含住他胸前的凸立。

显然用柔软温热的唇舌吸唆舔弄，比Chris的手指揉捏更是刺激。Chris每一次用力的吸唆那里就好像牵扯着他身体里某一根神经，不论左边还是右边都能引领着他的分身跟着挺立起来，这使得被打湿的裤子裆部都被撑起了小帐篷。

Chris虽然一直卖力的吸拔着他的胸前，却也没有错过他下面的变化，他立刻就将手摸到了他的两腿间，先隔着布料摩挲了一番又解开他外裤的扣子和拉链，随后就将大手掌穿过了他湿漉漉的内裤握住了里面又热又硬的家伙。

握到了他的家伙后，Chris首先上下套弄了一番，再就连同内裤一把脱去了他下身的所有障碍。Sebastian还来不及看Chris将他的裤子们丢到何处，就被Chris吻住了他的嘴巴。现在他就这样赤条条的坐在了泳池边，接吻之际，他赶紧用细长的腿盘缠上了Chris的身体，让对方能在某些角度帮他挡住了他的腿间。虽然这里没有其他人，他也不想自己在室外如此裸露。

随着Chris更加卖力的套弄，那酸胀的感觉让他越来越不能自已。无法抵御这种快感侵袭的他，全身都似乎酸软无力，他将头靠在Chris的肩上，身体的重量都压到对方，嘴里还传出几声压抑的呻吟，但Chris并没有轻饶他，却更加快速的握紧撸动。

“啊……啊……Chris……”这下，Sebastian已经大方的叫出声来，他感觉身体里的那股洪流即将来势汹汹。正在这风口浪尖时，Chris居然还将他的性器完全包裹进他的嘴里，那温热的腔壁又给他加多了份刺激，“啊啊啊啊……Chris，Chris……”他再也控制不了，一抽接着一抽的全部都喷射出来，一滴不漏的全数进入了Chris的嘴里。

看着Chris的喉结在翻动，这意味着他将那些液体都吞了进去。

“Chris，不要吞进去！”Sebastian连忙制止着。

“傻瓜，为什么不要，我可是想要尝遍你身上所有的味道。”Chris却笑的不以为然，还有那么一丝挑逗意味。

就因为Chris这句话，Sebastian居然脸红了。但接下来在听见Chris说了一句“当然还包括这里”时，他感觉他后面那隐秘的地方正被Chris的手指触摸着，他的指头还意欲向里探。

大导演平时看起来严肃庄重，或者笑的如个天真的阳光少年，原来背地里还有如此情色的一面。Sebastian不知自己此刻该感叹还是该害羞，总之他也是心甘情愿的被Chris推入这情欲的深渊里。

 

“宝贝，好紧，比上次的……”Chris的话还没有说完，就被Sebastian用嘴堵住。这一主动的吻更是激起了他的欲念，虽然从Sebastian一进门让他看到，他就没有停过扑到对方狠狠占有的念头。

自那次阴差阳错与他的家政工发生关系后，Chris本来打算把这件事当个平日闲谈的笑话，想起时最多和要好的朋友们聊一聊笑一笑，久而久之什么都不会再留下。但他没有想到，一切与他料想的完全不同，他甚至变得相当欲求不满。Sebastian那张耐看的俊脸特别是他甜蜜的笑容，总时不时浮现在他脑海，要命的是他想完他的笑容后又想起抓揉他那浑圆臀部的肉感还有狠狠进出他紧实甬道的致命快感来。他受不了了，没有一刻不在想还要体验一回，无论如何他一定要再找到Sebastian。

Chris通过助理联系上了家政公司，起初家政公司一直是生硬的回应不会透露任何员工的私人信息。Chris并没有就此放弃，他紧紧抓住了这个唯一能联系到Sebastian的机会，只要闲下来时一定会打电话给家政公司请求。但电话那头的人也一直守口如瓶，最后他不得不说是自己爱上了那个家政工，求他们给他一次追求真爱的机会，那边的人才松了口。得到电话号码后，Chris感觉自己就像中奖一样开心，他在那张写了电话的纸条上亲了又亲。没有任何犹豫他立刻就打给了Sebastian。

为了排除Sebastian会拒绝不来的可能，Chris还扯了个要他来工作的谎，虽然这个理由充分，但他还是忐忑了一阵子，在看到了那个朝思暮想的人后，他本来绷紧的心立刻放松到极致，以至于它还像突然解除束缚一样猛烈的跳动起来。

Chris本来以为一切不会像现在这么顺利，他并不知Sebastian是怎样想他的，不过一个吻后他们便似天雷勾动地火，他们之间谁都抵御不了这样强烈的化学反应。

可能是Sebastian这次是坐在硬硬的泳池边沿，Chris觉得他那隐蔽的小穴格外紧致，但这也没让他腾出时间去考虑移动他们的位置，而是让Sebastian平躺在泳池边的地上，他的腿部和胯部都悬空于泳池上。他用两手推折着Sebastian细长的双腿向岸边躺仰的上身处，使得对方的胯下一切完全显现在了他的眼前。

将Sebastian的一条腿架在自己肩上后，Chris将空余的那只手伸进了Sebastian的嘴里，随着身下人的吸唆，几根手指都沾上了不少口水。

Chris只是先用其中一根湿漉漉的手指慢慢探进了身下人股缝间的小穴里。Sebastian又开始哼哼唧唧起来，声音虽很小，但Chris听得很清楚。

Sebastian很爱特意压抑呻吟，却总给了他欲绝欢迎的错觉。这些细小音节让他很兴奋，他没一刻不想马上狠狠占有对方，除了舍不得错过前戏里的“风景”，他更是害怕对方会因为他的鲁莽而受伤。所以，在他的手指能完全能进去三根后，他才掏出裤子里早就肿胀得不行的家伙，试图向Sebastian紧致炽热的蜜穴里挺进。

Chris试了几次，龟头挤压穴口都呈白色，还是进入不了那撩人的密地里，这让他都有些满头大汗，那一张一合的小口也如他一样着急的收缩着。随后，Chris将Sebastian的两条长腿都架在了他的肩上，一心一意的埋首于他的腿间。他用两手掰开了Sebastian肉肉的臀瓣，将嘴贴上了其间的洞口。

在他刚一贴上时，就听见Sebastian的惊叫了一声他的名字，可见对方完全没料到他的动作。

Chris伸出了舌头舔着穴口边沿的每一个褶皱，让分泌的唾液充分滋润着那里，他又将舌尖向洞口里深入，进进退退，模拟着抽插的动作，不时还用双唇吸唆或鼻尖摩挲，几乎给足那里所有的刺激。

“嗯……啊啊……嗯……Chris……”Chris舔弄得舒服极了，这让Sebastian头皮都跟着发麻起来，灵魂似乎都被他那柔软的嘴唇从下面吸走，逼迫他连连呻吟叫唤。他的双手也急需去抓捏着什么，可他躺着的地方两边只有平平的地面，他只好将手指插进埋入胯间Chris的头发里。他的指头不受控制的在那里又抓又揉，Chris本来被打湿后很服帖的头发都被他抓得没了型。

但这显然不是他能够关注的，特别是Chris的粗壮进入了他的身体后。

终于进入了期盼已久的紧致火热地方，Chris倒吸了口气，立即就开始前前后后动作起来。每一轮的抽插顶动，那些绵延不断的快感都是铺天盖地而来，这让他向着欲望的顶峰一步步攀上。

他们交合的腿间不断传出肉体撞击“啪啪”声响，频率越来越快，越来越急，最后与Sebastian随着身体颤抖的呻吟声都混成一个频率。这时，Chris手中撸动着的Sebastian的坚挺也又一次喷射出了白色的浊液，他也紧接着释放出了激烈的欲望。

从没有人给过他这样的体验，也没有人能给他这样的体验。Chris想拥有Sebastian的全部，不仅仅是停在占有他的身体。他想他对家政公司本来只是急中生智说的由头，实质是百分百的实话，还真要感谢他们给了他这个追求真爱的机会。而对于真爱，他更是不能这样只用性的一面来表达，Sebastian绝对值得更多。

直到现在每当他与Sebastian聊起他们的初遇，Sebastian向他抛个枕头以表愤慨时，他也没有告诉过Sebastian他当初是怎样苦苦哀求家政公司提供给他决定命运的电话号码的。

 

END


End file.
